Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications employing antenna array technology such as MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) systems, there is a growing need of a calibration system and a calibration method for calibrating an antenna array.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,898 relates to a method operating in a communications station for calibrating the communications station. In this context, the communications station includes an antenna array of antenna elements, each having associated with it and included in a transmit apparatus chain and a receiver apparatus chain. Disadvantageously, said calibration method is exclusively applicable for a kind of self-test or self-calibration, respectively.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a calibration system and a calibration method for calibrating any desired antenna array in a most efficient manner.